Music To My Ears
by Ulquiorrafangirl
Summary: Two very different young men. One very similar story bound in musical notes. GrimmUlqui, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Music to my Ears

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**GrimmUlqui, yaoi, boyxboy, don't like, don't read, simple as. It's got a little harsh language. ^^; Just a little idea I had. It's Grimm POV. It'll probably have quite a few chapters! Please lemme know what you think!**

"Aaaand that's a wrap!"

I grinned, sliding my guitar off my shoulders.

"Sounding pretty good today, dontcha think Ichi?" I smirked at the orange haired singer.

"We still got a lotta work to do..." murmured Uryuu from behind the keyboards.

Geez, that guy was such a buzzkill. God knows why he wanted to join a band anyway. Probably Ichigo's idea. He's always looking for ways to get more time with that guy. It's painful to watch. He should just ask him out already! It's obviously the nerd likes him back, so they should stop hanging around already!

"Wanna catch a movie Grim?"

I glanced over my shoulder. It was Renji, in the middle of aiming his drumsticks at Byakuya's back as he zipped up his bass case. I laughed. Another really obvious couple, only they knew it. They were going out 'in secret'. Yeah right. Everyone knew about it!

"Nah, go with Byaku, I'm beat."

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Renji, shoving his drumsticks into his bag as Byakuya gave him a death glare.

The real reason was that actually, it was kinda painful to be around those guys. Seems like everyone in the group found someone. I've had a few girlfriends, more boyfriends that you can count, but, I dunno, they just go t in the way. I couldn't write my songs when they were around. They just pissed me off with their constant whining.

Shrugging my guitar case on to my back, I slung my coat over my shoulder and headed out.

"See ya dudes!"

"Bye Grim!"

That's when I saw him.

He was stumbling down the pavement, towards me, clutching his arm. Jet black hair fell into his eyes. Makes you wonder how people can see. His pale face was screwed up, in pain maybe? For a guy he was wearing some quite heavy makeup. Lipstick, nail polish, that eye stuff, what's it called again? Never mind. But the most noticeable thing was that he was COVERED in blood.

"Kid!"

I caught him as he stumbled against me. He looked up at me and i found myself lost in a world of pain.

"I'm....fine..." he whispered.

He stumbled again. I caught him under the legs and pulled him up to carry him bridal style.

"Please....sir...I'm...fine."

I scoffed.

"I'm taking you back to my place kid. You look like someone beat the living hell outta you or summat."

The guy laughed. Probably wasn't far wrong with that one then.

Gently, I dropped him over the top of my convertible and fastened him in. Absent-mindedly, I flicked the hair back off his forehead and let my fingers linger on his ivory skin for just a moment. Long enough for him to blush anyway.

I think even sitting was painful for the poor kid. He shook, but it looked like the blood dried, not fresh. So that was one thing. But he had so many cuts and bruises. Someone must have really had it in for him. I stole glances at him, as well as trying to navigate my car back home. He looked about seventeen, eighteen maybe? A high school student? He was quite...beautiful really. Those green lines that ran down his cheeks against such white skin just made me want to pull him on to my lap then and there and just protect him.

Was that weird?

"Hey kid, we're here."

His eyes flickered open.

"This is...where is this?"

I laughed. I guess when I said I was taking him home he didn't think I mean MY home and not his! Slipping my arms back under his legs, I picked him up again. It felt surprisingly good to hold him like that. Obviously he didn't agree.

"Sir! This...really..isn't-"

I pressed my lips against his before he could finish. He froze for a moment, before, slowly, he closed his eyes. I laughed a little inside. He was rather cute. Reluctantly, I remembered he was hurt, badly. I pulled away to reveal a very red-faced young boy.

I grinned.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we babe?"

"Are you a musician?" he asked.

"You bet!" I called from the kitchen, "We're about to sign a record deal with Las Noches Productions!"

I walked into the dining room with two mugs of hot chocolate. The boy was sitting on the table, where I'd left him. I managed to disinfect the cuts of his and put cream on the bruises. I was surprised he let me actually.

"Are you even any good?"

I laughed again.

"Hey now, that's not very polite is it? But fair enough. Why don't you come down and listen to us some time? I'd love to see you again, maybe under better circumstances!"

The boy looked down.

"I...don't think so. Thank you for taking care of me but I think it would be best if I left now."

"Woah there!"

I rested my hands on the kid's shoulders.

"I might've saved you life. You weren't gonna get far in your condition. C'mon! I really like you."

No answer.

"Well, c'mon, what's your name at least?"

"Ulquiorra...Schiffer."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

And with that, I kissed him again, harder this time, holding his face in my hands so he couldn't move away. His lips felt good against mine. Not like anyone's I'd been with before. It felt amazing.

When I finally let him go, he did something I never would have expected.

He smiled.

"A handshake would have sufficed Grimmjow."


	2. Chapter 2

Music to my Ears

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Part two of my new little fanfic. There are some mature themes, so please be warned, and yes, it's yaoi, boylove, boyxboy, etc. Don't like, don't read, simple as! Still Grimmjow POV.**

"Where do you live kid?"

Ulquiorra looked down abruptly, blushing slightly.

"I don't think that's necessary information."

I laughed out loud at that one. Geez, I was in the car, with the kid next to me, driving solely for the purpose of dropping the kid back home so his folks didn't get worried and he wouldn't tell me where he lived because it wasn't necessary?

"Kid, I'm DRIVING you home."

The kid was still silent. I pulled over quickly and turned to look at him. He was staring defiantly out the window.

"WHAT is WITH you? I'm being all nice and driving you home and you're just refusing to talk to me? I picked you up of the street! I cleaned you up! I'm DRIVING you home! Yet you sit there and blank me? It's not like I'm stalking you! Geez kid, you need to grow up!"

"My parents kicked me out last night."

All the anger suddenly drained out of me. My mouth went dry. Was this guy for real?

"Why?" I asked hoarsely.

There was a lengthy pause, in which he never stopped staring out that window.

"Because I happen to be a homosexual."

"You're gay, you mean?"

He turned to face me, jade eyes giving away nothing.

"What? Are you going to throw me out too?"

I gazed back at him. Someone would throw out someone like this just because they were gay? What did it even matter to them? It wasn't like they were gay, since when was it any of their business? If I was in charge of this guy, I'd never let him outta my sight.

"Hey, you know I'm not. I was the one kissing you an hour or so ago, right?"

For a moment, that stoic mask of his fell. He looked so grateful, like he'd never been accepted before.

"So where you gonna go now?"

He looked down again, mask back on.

"Just drop me off here, I'll find somewhere."

I laughed again. This kid had to be kidding, right? He wanted me to leave him, at midnight, in the middle of town while he was injured. No chance in hell. I spun my car into a handbrake turn, a pretty nice one if I do say so myself, and headed back the way we came.

"Grimmjow? Where are we going?"

"By the look of you, you haven't really got anyone you can stay with, and I'm not having you roam the streets. You're staying with me. Simple as."

That shut him up for the rest of the journey home.

"I didn't bring any of my stuff with me. How am I gonna go to school?"

I tucked the sheet round the edges of the spare bed. It was usually where Ichigo crashed when he got wasted and needed some place to crash.

"Tell me where your folks live and I'll pick it up."

"I don't think....that's a good idea."

"C'mon, tell me. Else I'll make you share my bed."

Ulquiorra blushed. He looked surprisingly cute when he blushed. It was painful to think that someone made him cry, that someone hurt him, that someone took away all that was dear to him, that someone could take away his smile.

"41 Las Noches Crescent, Hueco Mundo."

I grabbed my car keys from the bedside table.

"I'll be bag in twenty, kiddo! Ring me if you have any trouble, my mobile number's pinned to the fridge."

I turned and hurried out into the hall, pulling on my sneakers. I paused for a moment, then called up the stairs.

"Were your parents the ones who hurt you?"

No answer.

"I'm serious now kid."

He padded softly to the top of the stairs. He looked...scared.

"Yes." He murmured softly.

Hueco Mundo was not the nicest of neighbourhoods. Not the sort of place where you'd be happy to leave a big, shiny, red convertible I can tell you. It's full of crime, everyone knows that. Not to mention home to the gang who called themselves The Arrancars. I actually grew up in this neighbourhood. Funny really. I was even in the gang. But then I fell from favour among the gang leaders after I was suspected of tipping off the police. I didn't but, hell, I wish I had. The bastards beat my mother half to death. I would have quite happily wrung every one of their scrawny necks. My parents moved away, and so did I. Then I met the others. That's when we started Pantera.

I was angry when I got to the house. Angrier than ever. I remembered when my mother came home. I hadn't even been as angry as this then. I smashed my fist on the door. It opened in a second, revealing a tall man with dark brown hair which was slicked back with gel, a superior smile all over his face.

"Well well, what can we-"

I smashed my fist into his jaw, sending him flying to the floor. Behind him a woman, short with a bun on top of her head, began to scream. I ignored them both and marched into their house and up the stairs. I guessed which one was Ulquiorra's. The black and green one. I smiled a little when I saw it.

I grabbed an empty hold all from the corner of the room, and swept a load of papers off his desk into it, followed by the few books on his bookshelf. And then, to my amusement, the black rabbit left carelessly on the floor. His school bag was by his desk. Looking around, I realised that all he had in his room fitted into a hold all. That's when I saw his keyboard. It was small, the portable kind, and had a load of handwritten sheet music lying on top of it. I hesitated for a moment, and then remembered my own guitar and how much it meant to me. I tucked it under my arm.

I hurried back down the stairs, to see the woman with her arms around the man, who was now sitting up. She glared fiercely at me.

"We'll get the cops on you for this! Burglar!"

"Yeah, please do, and when you take me to court, I'll be sure to tell them what you did to your own SON!"

The woman turned bright red.

"What would you know about that?!"

"I took him in actually. That's why I'm collecting his stuff."

They gaped at me. Stepping round them, I sauntered back over to my car.

"Bastard! You'll pay for this!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I called back to them, climbing into my car.

He was asleep when I got back. Quietly as I could, I tiptoed to his bed and pulled the covers over his shivering body. He looked so fragile.

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket, and fumbled in the draw if the cabinet for a pen. Leaning on my knee I began to write.

_A fallen angel_

_With broken wings_

_Voice stolen_

_No way to sing_

_A fallen angel_

_Nowhere to go_

_Left alone_

_Crying so_

_A fallen angel_

_With crimson blood_

_Unable to withstand_

_The rising flood_

_A fallen angel_

_Take him in_

_Make him whole_

_And smile again_


	3. Chapter 3

Music to my Ears- Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! **

**Wow, I'm starting this earlier than expected, but hey, exams are over and I have plenty of time on my hands at the mo, probably won't stay like that XD, but what they hey. Part three of this fic. The other gang is mentioned in this one! Guess what they're called, go on, I dare you. XD But yeah, I'll go into more about them later! Not much stuff about the music side of things in this one, but I'll make up for it by doing more in the next chapter! Little short, but I'm planning a bumper one next time!**

I woke up on something a lot softer than what I went to sleep on, that's for sure. Groggily, I opened my eyes to look around. I was in the spare room. Well, that made sense, seeing as I was-

Oh crap! Did I fall asleep on top of the kid?

Looking around wildly, I sprang up, but there was no Ulquiorra in sight. What there was though was the smooth playing of intricate notes on a piano.

Yeah shut up, I know some long words. And I know good playing. Hell, if you cut me, I bleed fucking music.

It was sad, wistful even. Not to mention hypnotic. And I found those words I wrote last night playing over in my head. Instinctively, I reached out for the paper.

Where was the paper?

Shit. Did he find it? Did he know it was about him? Was he pissed off? Did he like it?

Softly, I crept to the door, and peered round, into the living room. The boy had set up his little keyboard at the coffee table and there, on the music stand, were my lyrics. I moved closer, and slung both arms around him.

"Hey babe!" I chirped in his ear, laughing.

He blushed bright red, and stopped his playing abruptly.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm hugging you, you dimwit!" I laughed.

This time he looked really confused.

"Why?"

I laughed again.

"You know, you're really quite..." I paused and leant down to whisper in his ear, "...cute."

"You didn't have to hit me! Damn brat!"

Pause.

"Trash." He answered, staring sullenly at the ground.

"Call me that again and I'll make you regret it."

There was another pause, while he tried to figure out whether I meant it.

"...Trash."

I pounced upon him.

With a clatter, the chair he was sitting on fell to the ground, with me on top of him. He cried out in surprise, but I took this opportunity to cover his mouth with my own. I let my tongue ravage his mouth, only encouraged by his feeble efforts to resist. I wrapped one hand around his neck, making sure he couldn't twist his head away, and the other around his waist, holding him tighter to me.

He tasted so good.

And I knew he wanted me back. He gave up resisting, and allowed his tongue to respond to mine, his hands to wander. He gripped the roots of my hair, pulling me into a deeper kiss, and the other copied mine, and went to my neck.

God knows how long we stayed like that, but the kid was as red as anything when I finally let him go. His hair was even messier than before, and those green tears of his had smudged right across his face. He looked gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous you just want to fuck then and there.

"W-why did you do that Grimmjow?"

I smirked back at him, and stood up, offering my hand. Taking it, he allowed me to pull him into my arms. I enveloped his tiny shoulders, still grinning at his question. He pushed away from me to look me in the eye.

"I mean it Grimmjow! Why did you do that?"

"I like you Ulquiorra. I think I've fallen for you, kid."

"Will you be coming out of there any time soon?" I asked.

I knocked on the bedroom door again, where the kid had locked himself in. Trust me to put locks on my doors. It'd really come back to bite me. I leaned my head against the wood. Were those sobs? What the hell? I told him I LIKED him, not HATED him! What was with this guy?! It was kinda insulting to have a guy burst into tears and lock himself away after you tell him you like him. I mean, I'm pretty darn sexy, if I do say so my-

"I had a boyfriend who said that once."

The kid's voice broke my chain of thoughts.

"His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was part of the Shinigami gang, down in Karakura, everyone's heard of them. He told me he liked me, that he'd fallen for me...that he loved me. And then he found out that my father was the head of the Arrancars, the other major gang. So he tried to shoot me. The only reason he didn't was cos he wasn't a very good shot, and I'm a pretty fast runner."

Shit.

"Ulquiorra..."

"So I don't want to hear you say it! Because I know you're lying! You're nothing but trash! So let me go home already!"

"I want my son back. I think you understand, right Sexta? Yes, that's right, your predecessor, blue-haired guy. What was his name? Yeah, that's right. Jeagerjaques. The singer. Bring him here too. Or if he gets in the way, just take him down. Be careful about it though, he's a big name in the music industry. When? Well, soon as possible obviously. Right. Bye."

Aizen flipped the cell phone shut and turned to his wife, who was wearing a fearful expression.

"Stop with the look, it's under control. The brat's coming back home, and the bastard's being dealt with."


	4. Chapter 4

Music to my Ears- Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Okay, so part 3 confused a lot of people, so hopefully this'll straighten everything out nicely! Then I can get this story rolling! 8D No bumper chapter this time, that's the next one, 'cos I needed a flash back!**

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

"_You're a pretty cool guy, you know." _

_I gave my dark-haired companion a puzzled look. What had brought this on all of sudden? He turned to me with a serious expression and nodded, to clarify it. _

"_I mean it Ichigo."_

_I ruffled his hair. He could be really sweet when he wanted. I think that's one of the reasons I liked him so much. The other one was that I could be me around him. Ichigo. Not Kurosaki or anything. Just Ichigo. He was the only friend I had outside of The Shinigami. _

"_You'd better go, kiddo, it's getting dark!" I grinned._

_He smiled back._

"_I'll put that song to some music for you! I'll have it done by the next time we meet up!"_

"_You're the best kiddo!"_

_Blushing, he turned away, starting up the hill, back to the housing estate. I hoped he'd be alright. After all, it was a rough area, and the kid was pretty small. Though, as I learned, he was tougher than he looked._

"_Hey Ulquiorra!"_

_He glanced back over his shoulder._

"_I love you!" I called._

_Yoruichi was waiting for me when I got to the building. Her eyes flashed with annoyance as I casually sauntered up to the door._

"_You're late. And the captains want to see you."_

_Shit. And here was me thinking I'd gotten away with it._

"_When did they ask for me?"_

"_Ten minutes ago."_

_Shit. No one keeps the captains waiting for ten whole minutes if they want to keep their head. And I wasn't even wearing my uniform. In my defence, who walks along in an entirely black suit these days EXCEPT The Shinigami? It's like waving a plaque in front of the cops' noses saying 'Arrest me!'_

"_You'd better get in there."_

_There were thirteen of them, all lined up along the wall at the back of the room. They all dressed in the same uniform as us, but wore a white coat over the top. Basically, the captains handled all the big work. They were the ones with connections, the ones who got the deals. And then they passed on the orders to us, the foot soldiers. We had to carry out all the dirty work so that if anyone went down, it would be us. Next to no one saw them, they had lieutenants. Yeah, it does sound a lot like the army, only with the army, you protected people. These guys were not about protecting people. The only reason I was even in here was because everyone had to be. In Karakura, you can't not join without finding some unpleasant surprises cropping up all over the place. But yes, the lieutenants passed on orders to us, only the really important jobs were given out directly by the hierarchy._

_But I digress. Massively._

"_Do you know who The Arrancar are, Kurosaki?" the head captain asked._

_If the captains were our bosses, the head captain was theirs. _

_Who didn't know who The Arrancar were? Our rival gang, lords of Hueco Mundo._

"_Yes'ir."_

"_Did you know that the leader has a son?"_

"_No sir."_

_Well, yes I did. And I knew who it was. But he was a secret. No one was meant to know about him. He didn't even know I knew. _

"_Oh? But you're acquainted Ulquiorra Schiffer. Son of Sosuke Aizen."_

_Shit. They knew. How the fuck was I meant to protect him when THEY knew about him?_

"_In short Ichigo, we need him. If we can get to him, we can get to Aizen."_

_Shit._

"_I don't think I want to do this sir." I murmured._

"_I don't think I heard you, Kurosaki." Captain Unohana replied._

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_You're close to him aren't you? All you have to do is bring him to us; we can take it from there. Simple as."_

_I paused, biting my lip. _

_Soi Fon, the smallest of the captains, yet one of the deadliest, stepped forward. _

"_May I remind you that your two sisters are still in our custody from the last...incident...and we don't want them to follow in your mother's footsteps."_

_Shit shit shit. _

"_I'll give you the information as you leave."_

_Ulquiorra..._

_I sat in the park, the usual spot. I'd called him. He'd be there soon. _

_What was I going to do? I couldn't bring him in. I couldn't not. My sisters or him. I'd never met someone like him. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to hold him, and stop him ever feeling pain again. But my sisters, I felt the same way about them. How could I choose between someone I loved and my own family? Especially after my mother._

_But there, behind me, was Yoruichi. Obviously they didn't think I was gonna do it. _

_That's when I had my idea._

"_Ichigo? You seem, I dunno, distracted tonight. Something up?"_

"_Let's go down to the river."_

"_But it's raining!"_

_I laughed, hollowly, and pulled him by the hand towards the river edge. _

_The rain pelted down, soaking our shirts, as we trekked down to the river bank. It was wet, but I knew Yoruichi wasn't going to bother following me. _

_I knew Ulquiorra liked me. And I knew he trusted me. So telling him to run would never work. He couldn't leave. That was his weakness; he relied on me completely. I was scared, to be honest. I was scared out of my mind. On top of that, I didn't want to lose him. But how else could I do this?_

"_Ichigo?"_

_I slid my hand into my pocket._

"_I'm sorry Ulquiorra."_

_A gun. I was pointing a gun at Ulquiorra._

"_You're father is the leader of The Arrancar. I can't let you live for that. You know I can't."_

"_Ichigo?! What are you doing?!" he cried, stepping back from me. _

_BANG!_

_I shot. I didn't aim for him, so it went straight over his head. But it worked. The black-haired beauty turned and ran. Ran like the dogs from hell were after him. _

_Youruichi came sprinting over to me._

"_What the HELL did you just do?!"_

"_I quit. It's over here."_

_She hissed at me, bearing her teeth. Purposefully, I turned the gun so it was pointing at her heart._

"_My sisters. Now."_

_Snarling, she spat on the ground next to me._

_I pulled my finger back, dangerously close to the trigger again. That was all it took. She pulled a cell from her pocket, and dialled. _

_This was it. I was getting out of this mess. _


End file.
